1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacle devices for cleaning operations, and more particularly to the type used in combination with portable vacuum devices for removing ashes off of the fireplace hearth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as applicant can determine there appears to be very few cleaning devices that can be used effectively to clean ashes off of a fireplace hearth without spilling ashes on the floor and stirring up a cloud of dust. There are several patents noted that suggests means for receiving ashes or dust. None, however, appear to disclose a device that can be used directly in the fireplace to lift ashes off of the hearth while using a vacuum to substantially control the dust arising therein. The problem of maintaining a clean fireplace is difficult and generally messy. Ashes are spilled on the living room carpet and dust tends to cover furniture and the like. The devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are mostly large or too complicated to function in a fireplace. Further, they are too expensive for such a simple operation.
In light of the above, it is the object of the present to provide a cleaning receptacle in combination with a small, portable vacuum device that will solve the aforementioned problems. The present invention incorporates the struction and effective means for removing ashes from the fireplace hearth. It can be manufactured readily and inexpensively.